nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)
"Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)" is a song by Alicia Keys featuring Nicki Minaj from her fifth studio album, Girl on Fire. The song was written by Keys, Minaj, Billy Squier, Jeff Bhasker and Salaam Remi, and was produced by Squier, Bhasker, and Remi. It is one of the three multi-formats versions of the song. The other two is the Standard Version and the Bluelight Version which does not feature Nicki. The song was released as the lead single of her album on September 4. It officially impacted Urban and Rhythmic Radio on September 11, 2012, and officially impacted Mainstream Radio on October 16, 2012. It is also the only version of the song to be featured on the standard version of Alicia Keys's album Girl on Fire. The song has been certified 3x Platinum in Australia and the US, 2x Platinum in Canada, Platinum in Denmark, Germany, Italy, New Zealand and Switzerland, and Gold in Austria, Belgium, Mexico, and the Netherlands. Background On August 30, 2012, Keys announced that the lead single of her upcoming album is called "Girl On Fire": "Crazy excited!!! My new single #GirlOnFire will be unleashed soon!!! Are you ready?" Single Cover: Alicia Keys – ‘Girl on Fire’ Retrieved September 6, 2012. She also reveal the cover of the single and the release date (September 4). On September 2, it was revealed that the song would have three versions available for downloading: the standard version, the "Blue Light" version, and the "Inferno" remix featuring rapper Nicki Minaj.Alicia Keys Enlists Nicki Minaj for ‘Girl on Fire’ Remix Retrieved September 6, 2012. The cover artwork for the two other versions was also revealed. The song leaked one day before it's release, on September 3.Alicia Keys new single 'Girl On Fire' with Nicki Minaj leaks - listen Retrieved September 6, 2012. The song was released (along with the other two versions) on September 4. Composition The song is a drum-heavy record, written and produced by Billy Squier, Jeff Bhasker, and Salaam Remi.Rap-Up.com - New Music: Alicia Keys f/ Nicki Minaj – ‘Girl on Fire (Inferno)’ Retrieved September 5, 2012. The track opens with a thumping midtempo beat as Minaj spits a verse about not succumbing to the dangers of Marilyn Monroe-inspired excess and self-destruction.Alicia Keys Feat. Nicki Minaj 'Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)' - Song Review by Jessica Sager from PopCrush. Retrieved September 3, 2012. Keys soars in the chorus, which is simultaneously simple and glorious: “''Got our feet on the ground / And we’re burning it down / She got her head in the clouds / And she’s not backing down / This girl is on fire / This girl is on fire / She’s walking on fire / This girl is on fire.” In her second verse, Minaj prays for strength and resilience to deal with critics and adversity, closing with “''X in the box / Ain’t nobody checkin’ me.” Critical reception The song received very positive reviews from music critics. Jessica Sager from PopCrush said that the song "doesn’t disappoint" and praise both Keys and Minaj saying that "both artists share the spotlight on this song." TJ from Neon Limelight called the song "powerful".New Music: Alicia Keys Featuring Nicki Minaj – Girl On Fire (Inferno Remix) Review by TJ from Neon Limelight. Retrieved September 3, 2012. Website Rap-Up.com said that Minaj "adds some fuel to the fire" and that "Keys anthem kicks off with a blazing verse from the Young Money diva." Live performances The song was performed at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards. Alicia Keys performed a special mix of the song along with Nicki Minaj and gymnast Gabby Douglas. Music Video A music video was released for the normal version on October 19, 2012. The music video for the Inferno version was directed by Sophie Muller and premiered on November 2, 2012, on VEVO at 5:45 pm. Stills Girl On Fire.jpg Girl On Fire 2.jpg GOF2.jpg GOF.jpg nicki minaj girl on fire.jpg girl on fire1.jpg Charts In the chart week ending September 7, 2012, "Girl on Fire" debuted on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at number sixty-seven. This in part was driven by 2.1 million radio impressions according to Nielsen BDS. Lyrics Spirit of Marilyn calling me, audibly Bawling she, said that she would never leave Continued to torture me Telling me to come with her Underneath my comforter And she brought a gun with her Pills and some rum with her Tip me on the balcony telling me to jump with her Yeah I'm in the ghost but I ain't doing stunts with her I ain't tryna be that haters wanna see that But I got 'em aggy cause I win the gold like Gabby She's just a girl, and she's on fire Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway She's living in a world, and it's on fire Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away Oh, she got both feet on the ground And she's burning it down Oh, she got her head in the clouds And she's not backing down This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire Looks like a girl, but she's a flame So bright, she can burn your eyes Better look the other way You can try but you'll never forget her name She's on top of the world Hottest of the hottest girls say Oh, we got our feet on the ground And we're burning it down Oh, got our head in the clouds And we're not coming down This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire Everybody stands as she goes by 'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes Watch her when she's lighting up the night Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl And it's a lonely world But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby Dear God, If you're here God Make the fire disappear when they stare God Take away my fear when they interfere God Do you fear God? Cause I fear God And in my backyard, that's a deer, God And that's a horse ranch And to my core fans keep repping me Do it to the death of me X in the box cause ain't nobody checking me This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire Oh, oh, oh... She's just a girl, and she's on fire }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Remixes Category:Videos Category:2012